


A Rainy Day

by StardustFandoms



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gaster got everyone out of the underground AU, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Some Family Feels, dont ask me how im still working out the kinks, gaster/rain, just utter gooey fluff, self indulgence fic, so Gaster loves the rain, so dont judge, thanks zarla for that headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustFandoms/pseuds/StardustFandoms
Summary: It's been about 6 months since they were freed from their subterranean prison. Gaster has been working so hard and finally gets a chance to relax and do what he likes best; watch the rain. However, two little skellies get in the way.





	1. Morning, Rain!

It was a cloudy Sunday morning. The clouds above were all sorts of different shades of grey and a cold breeze swayed the trees back and forth. In case it wasn’t obvious, it was going to rain. Now, Doctor WingDings Gaster doesn’t just like the rain, he loves it. He may even love it more that turtleneck sweaters and science. If it was up to Gaster, he would spend the whole day in the porch of his woodland cabin, watching it fall. Then, he would go on a walk through the forest and delight in the earthy smell. And so, when the rain began to fall, Gaster was right there. Sure, it wasn’t the first time it had rained in the 6 months that had passed since he broke the barrier, but it was the first time he was actually gonna be able to ENJOY it. Between long hours at work and parenting two growing babybones, it was hard for Gaster to find time for himself nowadays. But today, today it seemed like the great (ex) Royal Scientist would finally be able to relax. In fact, he did just that. For about 30 minutes. “DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD”  
Welp. It was good while it lasted.  
Reluctantly, Gaster got up from the dingy old chair that was starting to feel more like a cloud than a hand-me-down from his new human boss. The cabin where he and his children lived was not big. It had one bedroom, which they all shared, and one bathroom (which the skeletons didn’t really need but enjoyed once in a while using the bathtub anyways). The main house held a small kitchen and a table which doubled as a dining table and a workstation for the rare occasion on which Gaster needed to take work home. In the living room there was a fairly new couch, a TV, and the softest reading chair Gaster could find on the market to put in front of the fireplace. The place was much, much smaller than their apartment back in New Home. And if Gaster wanted to, he could probably afford something bigger and closer to town, and as his children grew, he probably would. But for now, this little cabin was home. And currently in that home were two skelechildren that were screaming their skulls off. Well, at least Papyrus was. Sans was probably sleeping. When Gaster got to their room, he was surprised to see that Sans was awake, probably due to the racquet his little brother was making. He glanced down at Gaster from the top bunk.  
“*help..”  
Gaster nodded and sat down next to the small, loud skeleton.  
“DADDY IM HUNGRY AND BORED AND I WANNA GO PLAY OUTSIDE!”  
Gaster chuckled at the smaller skeleton’s antics as he rubbed his back soothingly.  
“Well, I know that the Great Papyrus will be able to help me prepare breakfast and that his lazybones of a brother will help set the table.”  
“*but daaaaaaaaaaaad!” A voice from above groaned.  
“No buts, mister. Now, what are you boys in the mood for?” Gaster asked, getting up from Papyrus’s bed to help Sans get down. Instead of going onto the floor, however, Sans climbed onto his father’s shoulders.  
“SPAGHETTI!” Papyrus said eagerly.  
“*no! no spaghetti! we’ve been eating spaghetti for two weeks already! please pap, pick something else before i start turning into spaghetti.”  
Gaster snickered.  
“Oh stop meat-bawling Sans. I’m sure Papyrus is just exploring the pasta-bilities.”  
“*ayyyyyyyy. your puns are pasta-tivly awesome!” Sans said as he hi-fived Gaster.  
Papyrus flopped down into his pillow and groaned.  
“All puns aside, I think I still have some Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie that Toriel brought over left.”  
At the mention of Butterscotch Pie, Papyrus gleefully jumped out of bed and into his father’s arms.  
“I LOVE AUNTIE TORI’S COOKING!!”  
“More than mine?” Gaster feigned insult.  
“*well of course dad! tori makes the best snail pie!”  
“Why, I never!” Gaster said through a smile as he made his way to the kitchen with his children.  
“ACTUALLY DAD I THINK YOUR COOKING IS BETTER BECAUSE AUNTIE LOVES TO COOK BUT YOU DON’T YET YOU TRY FOR US AND THAT’S WHAT MATTERS.”  
Gaster’s soul did a somersault in his chest. He stared down at Papyrus. At his sweet Papyrus. This child which he made. And the love he felt for him, for both of them, was something he had never felt for anything before. The way they trusted him, they valued him, they loved him, was something he had never received. He was abandoned so young, he wasn’t even as old as Papyrus. Gaster was suddenly filled with Determination once more. To care for and protect these children with all his soul could muster.  
“*hey dadster? you alright?”  
Gaster hugged his children tight.  
“I love you guys. So, so much.”  
Gaster kissed them both on the forehead then set them down on the floor.  
“i love ya too, dad”  
“ME TOO DAD ME TOO!”  
Gaster sighed contentedly as he prepared the pie. He heard the rain falling softly outside. The rain that had been there when no one else was. The rain that had been there when they were banished, as if the very earth were mourning the loss of one of its beloved people. The rain he loved so dearly. And realized that the one thing he loved more than the rain was his children. And that he would rather spend one afternoon with them, than a million with the rain


	2. Bored Games Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breakfast, our favorite skelebros discover a Clue board game inside a closet. Chaos and puns ensure.

By the time they had eaten and cleaned up, it was already 10am. The rain outside was falling too heavily for Gaster to be in the porch without getting wet, so he decided to sit in his favorite chair with a book about quantum physics. Papyrus sat on the floor near him, playing with his favorite toy; a puzzle cube. Sans was napping on the couch. This peaceful silence lasted for about one hour. From the corner of his eye, Gaster noticed the lump of bones and blue pajamas twist and turn until the little skeleton was hanging upside-down from the couch.

“*i’m booooooreeeeddd!”

Gaster hardly looked up from his book. “Why don’t you go play with Pap?”

“*because puzzles are booooriinngggg”

“NO THEY ARE NOT SANS!”

Gaster sighed. There really was no way to escape this, huh? Gaster marked his page and closed the book.

“Alright, Sans you win. What would you like us to do?”

“*i want to open that.” Sans said as he pointed to the door in the middle of the room.

Gaster had always assumed it was a closet of some sort. For some reason, Gaster had never thought of opening the door and he was surprised to find out Sans hadn’t done so before. Before Gaster could say a word, Sans had already teleported to the door and was looking back to him for approval. Gaster nodded and Sans opened the door. As soon as the door was opened, a cloud of dust spread across the room. When the dust cleared out, both Sans and Papyrus, who sense of curiosity had been awoken by Sans mentioning the Door, gasped as they realized what was inside. Toys. Dusty, old toys. And board games too. Both children scrambled into the closet to more further explore the contents of the closet. Meanwhile, Gaster was wondering why the closet was full of toys in the first place. Well, the previous owners had mentioned that this was a rental cabin. Maybe they kept toys for their guests? That was the best explanation Gaster could currently give at the moment. He wasn’t really one for thinking today. Now that the children were distracted, Gaster could finally go back to his book. Before long though however, a small hand began pulling at his sleeves.

“DAD? CAN WE PLEASE PLAY?”

Both Sans and Papyrus were holding a box that read “Clue”. Considering the mansion and the humans in the front, Gaster assumed it was some sort of mystery game.  
“Of course, my sons.”

“YAY!”

They set up the game at the dinner table and Gaster read the rules out loud. Some of the game pieces were missing. More specifically, Miss Peacock, Mr. Green and Miss Scarlet. Sans chose Colonel Mustard, Gaster chose Professor Plum, and Papyrus was left with Mrs. White.

“AWWW WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE OLD LADY??”

“*because you rolled a 2, pap.”

“Sans, remember to always respect your elders.” Gaster chided through a snicker.

Papyrus groaned and buried his head in his hands.

 

“*look who’s talking, old man!” Sans retorted with a grin.

“Hey! I’m not old!”

“*sure you aren’t, pops. let’s just start the game.”

The game started out okay, but as more clues began to appear, it started getting competitive. Soon, Gaster caught Sans sneaking peaks at Papyrus’ notes, which earned the mischievous boy to be moved right next to him, where he would be unable to cheat.  
The older skeleton watched Sans play with a slightly amused expression. The boy seems to be missing the weapon, as he kept choosing a different one each turn. Gaster had managed to uncover both the weapon and the person responsible for the murder, all he needed now was the room. Gaster had a slight suspicion that Sans knew which room it was, but was the risk of getting caught was high. As lazy as Sans was, having 1HP had taught the boy to be extra alert to his surroundings. Once again, Gaster was stuck between a rock and a hard place; setting a good example for his children and his urge to win.

“*hey dad? it’s your turn.” Sans said as he handed the dice to his father.

Gaster bit his lip plate and rolled the dice. He was on route to the ballroom. If the ballroom wasn’t the location, his last room was the hall, and that was all the way across the board. There was no way he would be able to make in before Sans discovered the weapon. The dice finished rolling; a six. He moved his game piece to the ballroom and gathered the lead pipe and the blue button they were using as a replacement Mrs. Peacock.

“*you seem to be choosing the lead pipe a whole lot, mister Plum.” Sans said suspiciously in a fake (and quite terrible if you asked him) southern accent.

“That’s professor to you, Mustard.” Gaster spat in his best British accent.

“Anyways, I suggest it was Peacock, in the ballroom, with the lead pipe.”

“*you seem to be choosing the lead pipe an awful lot, professor.” Sans said suspiciously as he scratched something down in his notes.

“Well then, Colonel, I believe you have found quite the lead there, eh?”

Sans snickered, then started to full out laugh. This caused Gaster to laugh. Soon Papyrus too began to laugh. All three skeletons laughing at the absurdity of their situation. When their hysteria began to die down, Gaster wiped a tear from his eye socket and asked if anyone had the Ballroom card. Both children shook their head, and Sans threw his cards down on the board and pouted. The taller, immature skeleton let out a whoop and stood up from the table with childlike excitement.

“Ha! I have, once again, proven my superior intellect!” Gaster declared, his eyelights bright with glee.  
Sans was still pouting, looking over his notes and probably trying to determine where he had gone wrong. Papyrus also looked thoughtful for a moment, but then spoke.

“You only won ‘cause you are older than us.” Papyrus said, quite softly for his usual tendency to only speak in capitals.

The skeleton stopped his gloating abruptly. Was this true? Sans, noticing his father’s reaction, stepped in to support his brother.

“*yeah, dadster, it’s not fair. We’re much less intelligent than the oh so great Royal Scientist.” Sans said, eyelights glowing maliciously.

Oh. Gaster knew exactly what Sans was trying to do. He was trying to discredit his fair win! No, this wouldn’t do. Not at all.

“Alright then, I propose a rematch. The two of you against me. Deal?” Gaster proposed, sitting back down and shuffling the cards.

“*oh it’s on, old man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for this being late! I've been so busy lately with exams and what not. I have also been working on other projects which you shall be seeing soon and kind of forgot about this lil thing. Anyways, no promises, but part 2 should be up by next Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter two is a wip! i need to edit it and add some fixes here and there but for the most part it's complete.


End file.
